


100 words on magic and loss

by loveinadoorway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by drabblewriter: Supernatural, Dean (+/ any), classic rock blared at incredible volumes is the best therapy for anything<br/>Author's Note: Judas Priest is not classic rock, but I was in the mood, so shoot me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on magic and loss

“When I close my eyes I hear your velvet wings and cry..”

Didn’t matter he was off key, didn’t matter he was drunk as a skunk. Didn’t matter there would be hell to pay in the morning. Didn’t matter he looked like a stupid ass jerk, clutching that ruined trench. Didn’t matter the world needed the Winchesters AGAIN to save it from utter destruction.

Castiel was gone for good, the way it looked.

The world could kiss his ass and then die, for all he cared.

Dean let the song take him towards oblivion. Only rock could save him now.


End file.
